Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to direct current (DC) to DC power converters, and more particularly to, self-driven DC-DC synchronous rectifiers of forward type, improved drive circuit incorporated therein and method thereof.
Self-driven synchronous rectifiers of forward type are used as power conversion device for converting one form of DC electrical power to another, and has been applied in a wide range of applications, such as datacenters, communication devices etc. More specifically, the self-driven synchronous rectifiers can be operated to convert input DC voltage variable within a wide range into a constant output DC voltage and supply the constant output DC voltage to a particular load. However, various problems exist in association with the operation of the self-driven synchronous rectifiers of forward type. One problem is the drive circuit used in the self-driven synchronous rectifiers generates a lot of power loss and causes significant thermal stress to the entire system. These problems become even more challenging when the input DC voltage has a high voltage value.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide systems and methods to address one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or requirements.